Husband And Wife
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: "Ya Tuhan wanita ini cantik sekali dengan senyuman malu-malu kucing, mata layaknya batu amesthy dan rambut hitam elegan yang tergerai." Read n Review Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Halo.. Minna-san, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik… kalau baik selamat yah karena kabar saya lagi tidak baik *nggak penting* he… bukanya update malah buat fic baru maaf deh. Ini fic 100% asli kecuali saya terinspirasi dari maraknya tema pernikahan di fandom Bleach tidak meniru kok! Suer!

Warning: Gajelas, ending nge-gantung, typo, OOC *maybe*

Disclaimer: Taito-sensei… alias Tite Kubo alias Kubo Tite alias Taito Kubo *dibantai karena kelamaan*

Husband and Wife

Rukia POV

Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa satu minggu lagi aku akan menikah, gila itu yang terlintas di otaku sekarang ini. Aku tak pernah mengenali calon suamiku, tak pernah melihat wajahnya, tak mengenali sifatnya dan tak tahu dia dari keluarga mana.

Berita itu datang bak setan datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar, aku tak tahu apa-apa tapi tiba-tiba ibuku memberitahuku bahwa aku akan menikah satu minggu lagi awalnya aku kesal tapi apa daya melihat kondisi ibuku yang sakit-sakitan aku jadi tak tega.

Ibuku mengatakan calon suamiku baik, tampan dan pintar aku hanya menggeleng mau sepintar Einstein, mau setampan Kim Bum dan mau sebaik dermawan-pun orang asing tetap saja orang asing.

Hari ini sungguh pusing diriku, kepalaku pening memikirkan perihal pernikahan bodoh itu. Aku melangkah melewati sebuah café bertuliskan 'Café Tsuki' aku tersenyum miris mengingat aku mengakhiri mantan hubungan dengan pacarku disana.

Ichimaru Gin, pria yang sempat mencuri hatiku yang sudah lama tertutup aku sangat kagum dengan senyumanya dan sifatnya yang seperti pria dewasa tetapi takdir berkata lain Gin dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan wanita bernama Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Flashback**

Hari itu Gin mengajaku berbincang di sebuah café bernama 'Café Tsuki' aku sangat senang karena sudah lama aku tak kencan denganya.

Saat itu aku sangat menikmati berbincang dengan Gin, tentang pekerjaanya maupun tentang pribadinya tapi tiba-tiba Gin melihatku dengan serius.

"Rukia-chan..," tanya Gin padaku.

"Yah Gin-ku…"

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu." Gin menggenggam tanganku. Hatiku saat itu senang sekali sudah lama ia tak mengatakan kata-kata romantis seperti dulu.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Mataku membulat sempurna rasa kecewa menjalar keseluruh pelosok tubuhku semua badanku gemetar aku hempaskan tanganya.

"Ke.. kenapa Gin-kun! Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita!" tanyaku ketus sambil memandang dirinya.

"A-aku sudah dijodohkan oleh ibuku." Gin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lantai.

"T.. tapi Gin-kun kau tidak mencintai wanita itu kan?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Namanya Matsumoto Rangiku dan…." Gin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan aku mencintainya."

"K.. kenapa Gin-kun! Kenapa kau menicntainya aku pacarmu aku sudah menjadi pacarmu selama 2 tahun!"

"R.. u-"

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa! Katan kenapa Gin!" air mataku tak mampu dibendung lagi kutumpahkan semuanya, semuanya! Semua kesedihan karena selama 2 bulan dia meninggalkanku.

"Itu… aku juga tidak tahu…"

"Kenapa! Kau jahat sekali Gin-kun! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu diriku!"

Aku menangis tak peduli berapa banyak pengunjung café yang memperhatikan tingkah kami disini. Aku menteriakan kaliamat yang sama pada Gin-kun. "Kenapa! Kenapa! Kenapa!" kenapa kau tega sekali berbuat ini padaku.

"Maaf Rukia… selamat tinggal," ucap Gin-kun lalu mengambil jaket kulit hitamnya dan berlari menembus guyuran hujan deras.

Aku berlari berusaha mengejar Gin-kun tapi saat ditengah jembatan kakiku lemas badanku sudah menghianati otaku yang menyuruh untuk terus berlari.

"GIN-KUN!"

**End Of Flashback** *author muntah ngebayangin Rukia pacaran sama Gin*

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan lalu tersenyum. Betapa bodohnya aku bisa jatuh cinta denganya sungguhh bodohnya diriku.

Tes… hujan mengguyur bumi, tetesan air bening nan bersih itu jatuh ke bumi dengan jumlah yang banyak. Semua orang berteduh, berlari mencari bantuan.

Tapi aku diam… biarkan hujan membawa kembali kenangan pahit dari diriku, biarkan hujan yang menyelimuti diriku dalam dingin dan biarkan hujan pula yang mengantarku pada cinta sejatiku.

(o_O)

Normal POV

"Jadi Kuchiki-san sebentar lagi mau menikah yah?" tanya seorang gadis berwarna mata sama dengan milik Rukia.

"Iyah Nanao aku bingung harus apa?"

"Aneh bukanya senang malah bingung!"

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang menikah dengan orang yang sudah lama kukenal."

"Tapi katanya calon suamimu itu pintar, tampan dan baik." Nanao menyeruput the hijau yang sedari tadi sudah dihidangkan.

"Tidak menjamin…." Rukia juga menyeruput ice lemon tea yang baru lima menit dipesanya.

Mereke berduapun berbincng sejenak tentang pernikahan dadakan yang akan diadakan oleh ibu Rukia. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda dengan tato 69 dipipinya menghampiri Rukia dan Nanao.

"Oi Nanao ayo pulang kita masih harus mempersiapkan sesuatu." Hisagi Shuhei dia suami Nanao, pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung selama 1 tahun, tak kusangka Nanao yang seorang ketua Senat di universitas dulu bisa menikah dengan Hisagi anak geng motor yang cukup tenar dengan keonaranya.

"Eh kuchiki-san aku duluan yah, semoga senang dengan pernikahanmu!" Nanao melambaikan tangan kepadaku lalu berbalik mengikuti Hisagi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

(0_o)

Ichigo POV

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat tidak terduga dihidupku, kalian percaya satu minggu lagi aku akan menikah! Yah menikah dimana dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin merajut cinta dalam satu atap. Sudah kucoba bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku masih mau melanjutkan cita-citaku menjadi fotografer yang terkenal tapi percuma saja ayahku tetap bersikeras menikahkanku.

Hujan mengguyur bumi hari ini deras dan dingin. Aku menatap langitt yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam awan-awan gelap mulai menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Ichigo… oi Ichigo!" seseorang mengerak-gerakan tanganya pada mukaku. Dengan cepat segera aku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah Renji. Ada apa?" tanyaku pada sahabtaku Abarai Renji.

"Tidak kawan, kudengar kau mau menikah yah?"

"Iyah."

"Oh… selamat yah akhirnya menikah juga!" ucapnya seraya menjabat tanganku.

"Cih dasar… kau mengucapkan kata selamat pada waktu yang tidak tept bakka!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berbeda denganmu aku menikah dengan orang yang belum aku kenal!"

"Wow! Seperti zaman dahulu saja main jodoh-jodohan!" Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak tak kuasa didirku menahan emosi yang telah lama kupendam pada dirinya yang bodoh.

"Hei… hei.. sudah jangan sesedih itu dari keluarga Kuchiki yah? Oh anak itu toh yang akan menjadi istrimu," jawabnya sambil melipat tanganya kebelakang lalu menutup matanya.

"A-apa kau mengenalnya!" ucapku tidak percaya pada ucapan baboon berambut nanas ini.

"Hei… dia itu dulu sahabatku hehehe….," ucapnya. Dalam hati aku sedikit senang karena akhirnya aku dapat informasi juga dari seseorang.

"B.. bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis manis, pendiam, pintar dan kuat."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kuat'."

"Kau akan tahu setelah bertemu denganya! Okeh Ichigo sudah jam 3 aku harus pergi jaa nee kawaii mikan~" jawabnya genit.

"Sialan kau Baboon!"

Kuchiki Rukia yah…. Gadis manis, pendiam, pintar dan kuat hmmm tidak cukup buruk setelah mendengar kata manis tapi cukup buruk juga setelah mendengar kata kuat. Rukia yah… kukira dia gadis yang baik.

ToBeContinue-

Haru: Hwe.. nge-gantung nih….

Renji: Iyah-yah gantung banget, niat buat nggak sih.

Hatu: *serasa ada panah menusuk hati* aduh… Ren-kun jahat banget sih! Iah niatlah kalau nggak niat nggak akan aku publish!

Gin: Hehehe asik aku pacaran sama Rukia-chan….

Haru: Eh ada rubah?

Gin: Hwe… kejamnya aku bukan rubah! Aku Gin Ichimaru aku taichou tauk!

Renji: Kau bukan lagi taichou Gin, kau sudah menjadi Espada!

Haru: *tepuk tangan* weh-weh Ren-kun hebat! Sugoi!

Renji: Apa hebatnya?

Haru: Hebat preman tanah abang bisa pake bahasa baku kayak begituh salut! Salut!

Renji: Mau gue bankai nih *kembali menjadi gue-lo*

Haru: Hii~ kejamnya!

Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! *baca naskah*

Haru: ….. *sweatdrop*

Ichigo: KENAPA! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENIKAH SAMA RUKIA!

Haru: HE! Memang kenapa nggak boleh?

Ichigo: Never mind…

Haru: Ya udah kalau nggak mau, Ruki-chan mau aku jodohin sama Grimmjow di next episode.

Ichigo: WHAT! NO- OREWANO RUKIA-CHAN!

Haru: Gile bener nig orang katanya kagak mau sekarang jadi mau strees…

Ichigo: Awas kau Haru! *nyiapin Zanpakutou*

Haru: Awas kau Ichigo *nyiapin zanpakutou*

Ichigo: BANKAI! *bleder! Duak! Brem Bleder*

Haru: Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Renji: Oi… Oi kalian….. berhenti… kasian ini nanti readers pulsanya abis *khusus yang di hape*

Haru + Ichigo: DIEM LU BABOON!

Renji: Ape nggak salah dengar pangeran (kodok) kayak gini dibilang Baboon (buruk rupa) BANKAI, HIHIOU ZABIMARU!

Gin:….. Review?...

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Taito-Sensei!

Husband And Wife

By Violeta Haru

Chapter 2

**Ichigo POV **

Pernikahanku tinggal dihitung jari. Aku melihat hujan yang dari kemarin tak kunjung berhenti padahal bulan ini musim panas tapi kenapa tetap ada hujan? Hujan yang deras itu seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada diriku, tapi apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya atupun melihat pesan yang diberikan hujan.

Aku tertunduk sejenak merasakan hilir-hilir angin yang melewati diriku. Angin yang terasa begitu sejuk, nyaman, kuat dan kesepian. Jika diibaratkan orang yang seperti hujan pasti orang itu cantik, menyenangkan, tegar dan kesepian.

Seperti hujan yang selalu membawa pelangi ketika dia menghilang orang itu pasti manis dan cantik.

Seperti hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dengan berbagai berkah membuat sekelilingnya menjadi nyaman orang itu pasti menyenangkan karena bisa membuat sekelilingnya nyaman dengan berbagai tingkahnya.

Seperti hujan yang selalu mengguyur bumi walaupun terkena kilat atau petir sekalipun orang itu pasti kuat dan tegar.

Dan. Seperti hujan yang biasanya tak dianggap dan selalu tertutupi keindahanya karena pelangi yang menggantikanya orang itu pasti kesepian telah ditinggal seseorang yang berharga dan seseorang yang berharga itu lebih memilih bersama orang lain.

"Masih merenung Ichigo?" sontak aku kaget karena ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Tatsuki! Dasar kau mengagetkan aku saja!" teriaku dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku kesini hanya mau mengantarkan ini…." Tatsuki mengantarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbalut bungkus kado bergambar kelinci pink…. Aneh.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pada Tatsuki sahabat kecilku yang kini menjambat sebagai tunangan Renji.

"Foto calon istrimu Ichigo… sudah yah dan selamat yah 3 hari lagi kau akan menikah, jaa."

Foto calon istriku… n.. nama… nya kalau tidak salah K… hmmm Kuch.. ki Ru…ku, Ruke, Ruru bukan! Namanya Kuchiki Rukia ah akhirnya aku ingat!

Kubuka bungkus kado itu dengan tangan bergetar, keringat berucuran dari keningku aku takut, taku kalau calonku itu seperti er.. itulah! Sedikt demi sedekit dan kini hanya ada kotak coklat polos yang rapuh.

Kubuka penutupnya dan saatsudah terbuka sepnuhnya terlihat selembar foto tak terlihat jelas karena masih lumayan jauh dari pandangnyaku. Aku mengambil foto itu dan terlihat.

Seorang gadis mengenakan kimono violet sedang memegang sebuah bunga lily putih ditanganya hanya tiga kata cantik dan manis kata yang terlintas di fikiranku.

Cantik dan manis dengan senyum malu-malu kucing yang mengembang di bibirnya, mata layaknya batu amesthy juga rambut hitam yang tergerai halus.

Tak kusangka aku mendapatkan seorang gadis manis seperti ini bisa dikatakan ini gadis yang sempurna tubuhnya yang mungil dengan dada yang tak terlalu besar juga senyumanya yang dapat menghipnotisku saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Ya Tuhan wanita ini cantik sekali.

End Of Ichigo POV

(o_O)

"Kuchiki-san!" teriak seorang gadis dengans sanggulan dibelakangnya.

'Hinamori!" Rukia melambaikan tanganya kearah gadis bernama Hinamori yang tengah memegang bucket bunga lily putih dikerajangnya.

"Kuchiki-san! Ini untuk Kuchiki-san tadi aku sempat mampir ke toko bunga itu hehehe." Hinamori tersenyum manis kepada Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan bunga lily yang baru saja dibawa Hinamori.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka bunga lily?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya.

"Waktu musim panas dulu sering kulihat Kuchiki-san memetik bunga lily jadi kusangka Kuchiki-san suka bunga lily."

"Terimakasih yah! Aku suka sekali!" Rukia bangun dan beranjak kedalam rumah. Dia mengambil sebuah vas putih dengan corak bulan ditengahnya.

"Bunga lily putih sangat cocok jika ditempatkan disini." Rukia menaruh setangkai bunga lily di dalam vas itu.

"Kirei….," ucap Hinamori.

"Lalu Kuchiki-san bagaimana sola pernikahanmu itu?" tanya Hinamori. Rukia hanya tersentak kaget akibat pertanyaan Hinamori.

"I.. itu akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Hinamori.

"Tapi bukanya Kuchiki-san pacarnya Ichima-" kalimat Hinamori terhenti karena suara Rukia yang terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Cukup. Tolong jangan bahas soal itu." Rukia menatap Hinamori dengan tatapan sedikit takut dan marah.

"M.. maaf Kuchiki-san aku tidak bermaksud…" Hinamori menatap Rukia dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan karena sudah lama dia tidak melihat ekspresi Rukia yang seperti itu.

Rukia memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih sedikit tidak enak pada Hinamori."Aku hanya ingin melupakanya tidak untuk sejenak tapi selamanya. Kini aku sudah memiliki calon suami karena itu namanya sudah tak berarti lagi di kehidupanku." Rukia menjelaskann panjang lebar.

Hinamori tersenyum pada temanya itu. "Aku yakin Kuchiki-san akan bahagia dengan pria itu."

"Terimakasih Hinamori." Rukia melirik Hinamori lalu tersenyum kecil pada Hinamori.

"Sama-sama Kuchiki-san."

Rukia berbicang sebentar dengan Hinamori walau canda dan tawa mengiringi setiap cerita yang mereka bawakan tapi tetap hati Rukia tak tenang sedikitpun. Hatinya gelisah ia sangat takut melupakan Gin tapi takdir mengatakan ia harus melupakanya.

"Eh hujan sudah reda…. Aku pulang yah Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori melirik Rukia.

"Iyah! Sampaikan salamku pada Sou-nii yah!" ujar Rukia.

"Yah! Jaa!" sekali lagi Hinamori melambaikan tangan lalu bernjak keluar dari teras rumah Rukia.

(o_O)

Rukia POV

Aku menutup pintu. Hinamori telah pergi jadi sekarang di rumah hanya ada diriku seorang, sendirian lagi….

Kubuka tirai yang sedari tadi menutupi jendal terlihat sedikit tetesan air di selembar daun.

Tes…

Air dari daun itu kini membasahi pipiku tapi tak lama kemudian air mataku mulai keluar. Tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin menangis apakah aku takut? Apakah aku kesepian? Kenapa aku harus menangis?

"_Namanya Matsumoto Rangiku….. dan aku mencintainya." _

Air mataku semakin mengalir aku menjenggut rambutku yang sudah tak karuan.

"_Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." _

Kepalaku pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang tapi air mataku tetap mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipiku.

"_Maaf Rukia… selamat tinggal." _

Aku terjatuh dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin melupakanya, aku mencintanya, aku takut melupakanya tapi takdirku berkata lain kini aku harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak kucintai dan tidak ku kenal.

Aku sungguh takut.

Kumohon seseorang tolong aku…

BRAK!

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukia kau tidak apa-apa!"

Kudengar sebuah suara dengan nada khawatir tapi tak dapat kulihat pemilik suara itu mataku menutup dan sesaat aku pingsan.

End Of Rukia POV

Rukia kini terbaring lemah disebuah kasur dengan ukuran king size. Matanya bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis sebuah selang infusan terlihat menusuk di tangan kananya. Tak lama keluar seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek juga kepangan kecil dibelakangnya.

"Nona Rukia penyakitmu kambuh lagi," jawab wanita itu lalu mendekati Rukia dan menyentuh keningnya.

"Urahara-san…. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Rukia kepada wanita bernama Urahara itu.

"Panggil saya Soi Fon saja. Nona Rukia lupa? Saya ini dokter pribadi Nona Rukia."

"Oh iyah aku lupa…."

"Tadi Byakuya-sama membopong Nona kesini.. sepertinya penyakit Nona kambuh lagi."

"Otou-san…"

"Nona Rukia terlalu lelah atau terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga kesehatan Nona drop."

"…."

"Saya harap Nona mau beristirahat sebentar disini dan kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja saya."

Soi Fon berjalan menuju kelantai bawah meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di ruangan itu. Kepala Rukia masih terasa pening juga badanya yang masih lemas.

Hisana ibu Rukia mempunya penyakit dimana jika Hisana terlalu capai dan juga terlalu banyak pikiran daya tahan tubuhnya bisa menurun dengan cepat maka dari itu Hisana selalu sakit-sakitan tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah penyakitnya itu turun kepada anaknya.

Selama ini aktifitas Rukia sangat dibatasi dan sangat dijaga ketat berbagai peraturan selalu dihadiahi kepada Rukia dari tidak boleh memakan seafood, tidak boleh pulang jam 3 sore, tidak boleh tidur diatas jam 9 malam dan masih banyak lagi.

Rukia memandangi langit-langit lalu perlahan ia menutup matanya kesadaranya kini hanya setengah dengan kondisi seperti itu air mata masih saja bisa turun dari matanya.

"_Seseorang tolong aku…."_

ToBeContinue

Haru: Maafkan bila plotnya ga jelas saya saja yang buat udah pusing sendiri….. by the way makasih sudah mereview ini balasan review ^_^

Gin: Yo.. pertama dari **Yuki-ssme… **terimakasih telah me-review karya aneh ini. Iyah disini Ichigo mau menikah dengan Rukia-chan….. hehehe

Renji: Kedua dari **Zheone Quin **arigatou sudah me-review disini memang Ichigo mau menikah dengan Rukia tapi ada beberapa halangan hehehe.

Byakuya: Ketiga dari **Ruki Yagami **yhnx Ruki-chan suah mau mengreview saya senang sekali! Disini ada GinRuki heheh maaf deh kalau kamu muntah hehehe….

Haru: Keempat! **Astrella Kurosaki, **Astrella makasih amu review aku seneng banget! *meluk-meluk Astrella* ini sudah update tetap RnR yah!

Ichigo: Next! **So-Chand 'Luph pLend' **sudah di update terimakaih atas reviewnya… hehe.

Rukia: Lanjut dari AyakoHikano *blush* hehe saya memang mau menikah dengan Ichigo terima kasih atas doanya mudah-mudahan berjalan lancer.

Tatsuki: **aRaRaNcHa **makasih sudah me-review Ichigo dan Rukia memang mau nikah hehe.

Rukia: **Maicon Gay **iyah Ichigo memang belum tahu kekuatanku tapi tenang aku akan menunjukanya nanti! Terimakasih sudah mereview~

Haru: ika chan Ichigo memang belum tahu ^_^ heheh terimakasih sudah mereview~

Ichigo: **Arlheaa **saya juga nggak sabar kok menikah dengan rukia~ heheh terimakasih sudah mereview!

Haru: **HitsuNha Tralala Trilili **aku baik kok nHa gimana kabarmu! Makasih yah udah mereview~

(p/s: aku liburan ke rumah sodara)

Rukia: **RukiaRizkaMala **makasih atas review dan Fav-nya ^_^

Renji: Terakhir! **Kurosaki Kuchiki **terimakasih sudah me-review. Maaf Cupu versus Keren telah update yah!

Terimakasih atas review yang sudah kawan berikan!

Berniat memberi komen atau kritik

Diterima…


End file.
